With the popularity of electronic devices, people use and control electronic devices to help with work, study, and leisure almost every day. Enabling a user to conveniently and quickly control an electronic device has been a long-pursued goal of manufacturers of electronic devices.
A wearable device (such as a smart watch, smart gloves, and smart accessories) among electronic devices usually has characteristics such as being attached to users, compact, and low energy consumption. These characteristics determine that many wearable devices have a small input area and low input capability.